Companion Fairies
Companion Fairies are collectible Fairies that appear in Hyrule Warriors Legends. They are part of a new feature in Adventure Mode called My Fairy Mode, which allows players to collect Companion Fairies that act as partners who use powerful Fairy Magic and skills to help players on their adventure. My Fairy Mode ]] They can be found during Adventure Mode battles hidden in Pots located in enemy keeps. By finding the fairies they will become Companion Fairies. Bring a Companion fairy into battle allows the use of Fairy Magic. The effects of the magic will become more powerful as the fairy's level increases. Like weapons, fairies each have an elemental attribute (Fire, Water, Lightning, Light, Darkness). When a fairy matches the recommended element of a stage, her Fairy Magic will be even stronger. After obtaining a Companion Fairy, the player is given the option of changing its default name. Fairy Magic By Tapping the Fairy Magic icon on the bottom left of the touch screen the MP Gauge can be used to trigger powerful Fairy Magic. Using Fairy Magic will release an explosive attack that corresponds to the companion fairy's elemental type. As a companion fairy grows, her Magic attacks can cause additional effects. As Companion Fairies level up, they will learn the additional effect corresponding to the gained attributes. Doubling up on the same effect will give the effect twice the power. There are five additional effects; interestingly, three of them are named after the Medallions from ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. * Bombos - Lowers defense of enemy troops within range. This effect applies to Fairies with a Fire Elemental Attribute. It is named after the Bombos Medallion from A Link to the Past. * Ether - Raises defense of allied troops within attack range. This effect applies to Fairies with a Water Elemental Attribute. It is named after the Ether Medallion from A Link to the Past. * Quake - Lowers speed for enemy troops within attack range. This effect applies to Fairies with a Lightning Elemental Attribute. It is named after the Quake Medallion from A Link to the Past. * Shade - Inflicts damage on enemy troops within attack range. This effect applies to Fairies with a Darkness Elemental Attribute. * Shine - Restores heath for allied troops within attack range. This effect applies to Fairies with a Light Elemental Attribute. Nurturing Fairy Companions In My Fairy Mode, players can nurture and clothe their companion fairies and switch or exchange their various Rental Skills. Fairy Companions become stronger as they are fed and outfitted with Fairy Clothing. My Fairy Mode Menu * Dining Room - In the Dining Room, fairies can be fed in order to increase their stats. * Salon - In the Salon, fairies can be dressed up in all kinds of Fairy Clothing to give them a fashion style fit for a fairy. Fairy Clothing can also be registered to the player's favorites. * School - In School, fairies' Rental skills can be changed. * Party - In Parties, players can use local communications to borrow Rental Skills from other players. Rental Skills By nurturing companion fairies, players will be able to use various Rental Skills that produce different helpful effects in battle. Different kinds of Rental Skills become available depending on the fairies' personalities. Collecting and nurturing fairies with various personality traits can give players an edge in battle. Trust Level Companion fairies also have Trust level, which can be increased by giving them Food. There are even some Rental Skills that become more powerful as a fairy's Trust level grows. Food Food can be found inside Pots inside enemy keeps in Adventure Mode and occasionally in Legends/Free Mode. Like Materials, Food Items have 3 grades: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. The higher the grade the more effective it is at boosting stats. Each Food item is classified into different types based upon what kind of food it is. "There are new Apothecary mixtures that can increase the likelihood of a specific class of Food dropping). The new Food weapon skill increases the likelihood of enemies dropping food. Food Grades * Bronze - The lowest quality foods. * Silver - Medium quality foods. Silver Food items have Tasty before their names. * Gold - Highest quality foods. Gold Food items have Delicious before their names. Gold Food Items can be obtained in Adventure Mode scenarios where new Foods are obtained, marked by a Gold Food Bag. Food Types * Drink - Drink related food items. Includes drinks such as Lon Lon Milk, Chateau Romani, Water, Sacred Water, Hot Spring Water, Pumpkin Soup, Elixir Soup, and Great Fairy's Tears. Drink Foods are represented by an 8-Bit Lon Lon Milk icon in the Adventure Map menu's treasure section. * Feast - Feast related items. Includes items such as All-Purpose Bait, Ordon Goat Cheese, Meat/Tasty Meat, and Weird Egg. Feast Foods are represented by an 8-Bit Meat icon in the Adventure Map menu's treasure section. Gratitude Crystals appear as a special kind of Feast Foods that are received as a gift after parting ways with a Companion Fairy. * Fish - Fish related food items. Includes various types of fish such as Greengills, Ordon Catfish, Reekfish, Hyrule Bass, Hylian Pike, and Hylian Loach. * Plant - Plant related food items. Includes items such as Carrots, Deku Nuts, Hyoi Pears, and Odd Mushrooms. Plant Foods are represented by an 8-Bit Odd Mushroom icon in the Adventure Map menu's treasure section. * Weird - Weird food items. Includes odd food items such as Bee Larva, Chu Jelly, Bomb Fish, Skullfish, Mushroom Spores, and Rock Sirloin. Finding Food In order to be able to collect food of certain types they must first be found in certain Adventure Mode scenarios (these are marked by a Gold Food Bag on the Adventure Map). By breaking brown pots found in enemy keeps within these scenarios, new Foods can be obtained (the icon in the Treasure Section of the top screen Adventure menu reveals the Food type of the item within the scenario). The Food items found this way are Gold grade foods. Once first found in this manner, enemies will start dropping that food item in battle and will only drop food types that players have already found once before in Adventure Mode. If players want to find a specific kind of food, it will reappear in the same Adventure Mode square where it was first located. Fairy Clothing Additionally there is also fairy clothing to change how a fairy looks and each item has one effect that will change the amount of damage inflicted by Fairy Magic or the amount of Magic Power used. Fairy clothing can be found hidden in hidden chests located in enemy keeps in Adventure Mode. (a present box will appear on the Adventure Map to indicate which scenarios contain fairy clothing and the type of clothing it is shown in the Treasure section of the Adventure Map menu). Parting Ways Only a maximum of three Companion Fairies can be kept at one time. Once three fairies have been collected, whenever the player collects a fourth Companion Fairy, they must choose which Fairy they wish to keep and which one to part ways with. The fairy that one parts ways with will leave behind a Gratitude Crystal (a special type of Feast-based Food) as a parting gift. Once a Companion Fairy is released, one can recollect the same kind of Fairy from the scenario it was first obtained in. This limit can be raised, however, by completing Adventure Mode maps (including DLC maps). SpotPass Fairies During special events, players will receive a free SpotPass fairy for download (provided that SpotPass functionality has been enabled). These fairies come with pre-set stats and do not take up space, meaning that players do not have to part ways if they are over the fairy limit. However once released, they cannot be obtained again. Category:Fairies Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Health Restoring Items Category:Hyrule Warriors DLC